The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 6
Kronos watched as Helios, Hyperion's son helped his father to his feet. Hyperion bellowed "Who does that runt believe he is? Attacking me, a titan like this?!" and he began to charge but time froze around him and unfroze again. "You asked the boy to demonstrate his powers Hyperion, so this is your doing." Mnemosyne said and continued to mess with the mind of a pet... a Golden fish. Hyperion sat back in his seat in a temper. Hyperion was not one to be played with, especially by a child. A young boy, around the age of 8 ran in the room. "Fetch me Acacia, and rapidly!" Kronos ordered, showed the boy his scythe and the boy ran off. Less than five minutes later, the boy ran in the room with Acacia following behind him with an expression of curiosity and anxiety on her face. She stood on the spot, whilst all the Titans glared at her. "Acacia, I found you when you where only an infant. You pledged to me that you would 'Do anything if my master needed so' and now your services are needed." Kronos said and stared at Acacia with his golden, intimidating eyes. "I swore, on my own life, that I would serve you in anyway I can. What is it that you require my Lord?" Acacia responded and looked at the floor as she bent down on one knee. "The new cup-bearer, Komistis is his name, he is powerful. I need you to keep an eye on him. Keep tabs on his whereabouts, I don't exactly have the greatest respect for Metis." Kronos said and laughed a small, deep throaty chuckle. "That is my daughter you are talking about!" Tethys said but Kronos waved her away and she shut up on the spot. "Now begone! I am quite hungry" Kronos ordered and Acacia ran out the door, - Metis and Zeus walked through the palace trying to avoid the path of Kronos' loyal servant. Footsteps could be heard along the next corridor so they both dived behind a Plinth and peered out the sides. It was only Asteria, Daughter of Coeus, the titan of Intelligence. She was walking towards the Titans Armory. Metis had a look of suspicion on her face and muttered "Go on, keep going" and the walked down the corridor Asteria had just walked from. They came to Zeus' room, in which they parted ways and Zeus went into his room. And looked at the walls saying to himself, "How can I be sure this plan will work? Will I see my siblings alive?" Just as he was about to sit he heard a voice. "My son, this plan will work. It is almost time for the titans to dine and I'll be sure Kronos receives his pitcher." Zeus spun around, it was Rhea, she wasn't supposed to be here, so she bowed out. Zeus took a quick rest before Metis came knocking at the door "Komistis, quickly, the titans will be dining soon". Zeus raced around grabbing his clothing and walked to the Throne Room with Metis. Zeus held a tray that had four large bowls of Ambrosia. Oceanus, Tethys, Krios, and Iapetus snatched the four bowls. Zeus and Metis peered from the door, Rhea had passed the pitcher to Kronos, who drank it all in one go. Success! He drank it! Now, they had to wait... Category:Ersason219 Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Chapter Page